Heartbeat
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: "He was gone; too detached, too physically exhausted to carry on. His arms ached, hell, his whole body did as he hung lifeless from the tendons and veins in his Titan's destroyed body. He hadn't lost control; he had lost hope." Corporal Levi/Eren Jaeger, some language and sweet love-making ( ) oh, and tears - you can't forget the tears.


Prompt: Imagine Eren almost dying in a mission and Rivaille getting so scared that he almost lost him that he fucks him sensually and then breaks down crying.

So, I really like writing sensual, erotic stuff (because it's really fun to get all deep into the details am I right, or am I right?), and I think Levi when really stressed or overemotional would actually show his emotions (whether it be anger, or fear). So, that's what I'm going to do!

Enjoy!

_"Jaeger!" He cried out, though he barely heard him. He was gone; too detached, too physically exhausted to carry on. His arms ached, hell, his whole body did as he hung lifeless from the tendons and veins in his Titan's destroyed body. He hadn't lost control; he had lost hope._

_Yes, he had lost hope for the humanity he oh-so willingly poured his emotions into, all his vengeance and anger drained to the very last moment of the Titan's life. It was all very sad to look at from the outside, he knew. His Titan's limbs were torn from his body and the orifices emit steam that burned his very soul; he couldn't do anything as he felt a certain heaviness cloud over him as his eyes began to close, his vision blurring and ears muffling the sound from outside his skinned prison. But he did have enough energy to let out a single, breathless laugh as he heard the Corporal yelling out for him. And his voice went in a decrescendo, fading away to almost nothing as he felt unconsciousness overcome his senses._

_The light came almost too late as someone, namely someone who was supposed to have killed this parasite, not save it, sent a sword right through his shoulder, ripping though and wrapping an arm around his body. He was like a rag doll, a mere toy for humanity to control and manipulate in this human's arms, and he barely heard the silent pleading that ran so incessantly from his mouth. _

_"He's fine, he's fine, you're fine, Eren. You'll be alright. You'll be attended to and you'll live, you'll live._

_And I won't be left alone."_

It was early when the curtains were jerked open and those green orbs squinted against the assault on his aching eyes, his migraine pulsing suddenly though his sinuses and temples. He groaned, rolling over and hissing when the bandaged wounds were stretched. "Wh… What time is it?" Eren mumbled intelligently, and his breathing curbed when a gruff voice came from behind him.

"Uhm? Oh… seven-thirty." The voice mumbled, also laced with sleep as Eren gingerly turned to the being on the stool by his bed, eyes widening as he saw who it was.

"C-Corporal?" He stammered and quickly pinned his lips shut to avoid more idiotic stammers and embarrassing words from leaving his mind. But the Corporal was too tired to care; he tiredly nodded his head and stood, pushing Eren down gently when he tried to follow him.

"Lay back down. You need rest." He said, jerking his head toward the door and that's when Eren realized he was in the Corporal's room (_no way…_), and he whined nervously. Levi stopped and looked over his shoulder, letting out a sigh and letting his eyes focus on something that seemed to be anywhere Eren wasn't. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir!" Eren cried and Levi sighed again, turning completely and walking toward the door. He called back to Eren just before he was past the threshold, smirking when Eren jumped and knocked something off of the bedside table.

"I'm bringing you breakfast, so no leaving this room. Got it?"

—-

The day went slow and Eren found himself longing to be training with the Corporal, to his surprise, and when the Corporal went to go fetch dinner, Eren finally let _go._ He didn't know _why_ he did; he just started _cry_. Maybe it was because today he finally got a look at his wounds, and was shocked at just how serious they were, earning a worried gaze from the Corporal and a gentle touch to his waist. What had he done to cause these wounds, who had he hurt? More so, what damage had he caused? He couldn't figure out why, but the Corporal was acting soft around him. And, to be frank, it scared Eren out of his wits.

It was when the Corporal returned with his dinner that he saw Eren violently rub at his face, the tears soaking though the fabric on his shirt. When he asked why his eyes were swollen Eren replied clueless, not able to look Levi in the eyes when he had been caught like this. Still, the Corporal prodded on, until Eren snapped at him with fresh tears lining his lids.

_"What's happened to me?"_ He screamed, fists clenched in the bed sheets and gaze turned away from Levi's. "Why the _fuck_ do you even care about me? I'm just a toy for you guys; false hope for humanity. I haven't helped you guys at all and all I've done is gotten hurt! All I've done is caused trouble and fucked everything up!" Eren gasped as Levi sent a hand across his face, a sick slap echoing off the walls.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ to say that." He hissed through his teeth, weaving his hand in Eren's hair and yanking him up to eye level. "You mean more than you think, Eren. More than you _know_. Not just to humanity, no, to the people around you! To the people in your squad!" He leaned forward so their faces were inches apart and Eren's breath caught in his throat.

_'He's too close.'_ He though, _God_, he couldn't fucking _breathe_ when the Corporal was this close to him. He wanted more, more than this, _please, Corporal-_

And Levi cleared his throat, lips brushing and Eren couldn't help the blush that spread across his face and Levi breathed out those two simple, damning words.

_"To me."_

And he roughly grasped the nape of Eren's neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss, nipping slightly and pulling away to watch the delicious blush that spread down his neck.

"C-Corporal…" He murmured, one hand daring to reach up and tentatively wrap around Levi's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. This time Eren did not pull away, he pulled the Corporal down with him, over him, already hooking a leg around his waist and Levi's name already on his lips.

"Eren…" He said, voice hushed and his lips were frail against the smooth skin of Eren's neck, too caring, too wary and Eren just wanted to know _why._

"Corporal, please." He whined, lips finding his ear and he murmured into the shell of his ear; _"touch me." _

Eren sighed as rough hands gently moved up his body, to his shoulders, his neck, and one came to caress his cheek, those _captivating_ eyes meeting his.

"Eren, your wounds… They're not healed… Are you sure?" And Eren _swooned_, no matter how embarrassing it was, and he turned his head as to kiss Levi's palm. He cupped his hand onto the Corporal's and smiled softly, leaning up to kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm find, Corporal. I just want _you._" And Levi couldn't help the way his cheeks flushed and how he ducked down to Eren's neck, nuzzling and murmuring into the soft flesh.

"Don't say that, Jaeger. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." And Eren laughed, pulling Corporal back up for a sweet kiss and his hands went to undo his pants, murmuring against his lips.

"_Oh,_ I think I do."

Eren just wanted Levi's hands to touch him again, anywhere, he just wanted to feel the rough pads of his fingers and the feel of his touch, _God_, Levi, _please-_

And his wish was satisfied as Levi huffed slightly, diving down to press sweet, still-frail kisses to the expanse of his skin and slip his shirt over his head. He could still tell Levi was nervous (because of his age, because of his wounds; he couldn't tell), and Eren did the same, slipping his shirt over his head and running his smaller hands up his torso. He was about to say something when the Corporal stopped him covering his mouth with a large hand.

"Don't say anything, alright?" And Eren giggled and kissed his hand, laughing when Levi pulled it away and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Alright, alright."

Eren felt a hand reach down and dip into his pants, Levi reviling in the sound of his name on Eren's lips. _God,_ how nice it was to hear him groaning out something other than Corporal, something other than what he was to anyone who saw him as a threat. But hearing _his_ name on this boy's lips made him feel like a _human_, someone who was loved and cherished; someone who shares mutual feelings like this.

"Levi…" Eren groaned again and, _shit_, Eren's hips bucked up at his touch and he lolled his head back, those gorgeous green eyes rolled so far back into his head, Levi was afraid they wouldn't come back out. He wanted to see those eyes on him when he _owned_ him, _marked_ him, made him _his_. And Eren didn't seem to disagree when he whimpered and let out these small noises when Levi sucked a mark into his neck, clawing and grabbing for his shoulders as Levi shucked off his pants.

"Eren… _Eren…_" He murmured, nuzzling the bridge of his nose into his temple, breathing shuttering and erratic at the feeling of those young hands on his body and he gasped as Eren grabbed his length.

"_Leviiiiiiiiiiii_." Eren mewled, absolutely _keening_ and _whining_ when Levi pressed two fingers to the space between his balls and his ass, smiling when Eren panted against his neck. "_Please, please._" He breathed, gasping when Levi pressed two fingers into him.

"Eren… Just relax…" He cooed and Eren purred and gasped as he wiggled his fingers, clawing desperately at the nape of his neck.

"_More…_" It was barely above a murmur but Levi heard it, curling his fingers and watching Eren go boneless against the sheets and cry out his name. It felt so _good_ to see him like this, to see him so_weak_ below him, at _his_ mercy; but anyway you put it, so was Levi. He held a desire so morally _wrong_and _sinful_ he wouldn't fucking _dare_ to tell anyone. He couldn't, Eren was his and his alone; and he_definitely_ didn't need a certain someone trying to take notes on this.

When he pulled out his fingers Eren cried out softly at the loss, but he was soundless as Levi pushed in, head lolled back and lips shaped in an O as Levi bottomed out. "Are you alright?" Levi asked, the genuine tone in his voice making Eren fall in love just a little bit more. He buried the bridge of his nose into the crook of Levi's neck, nodding and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"_Yes…_ yes I - oh, _Levi._" He groaned as Levi rolled his hips forward, biting down hard on the skin of his neck as he started a rhythm and _God,_ he just wanted even _more-_

"Eren… _Fuck_, Eren." It may sound stupid, but Eren's heart fluttered just a bit when he heard how disheveled Levi already sounded; did he sound like this before? He must have not noticed. But did it really matter? He had Levi like _this_, like no one else would. He couldn't handle this, they were _so_close, closer than he could have ever hoped and he took Levi's face between his hands, pressing a heated kiss to his lips.

"I… Love you." Eren murmured and Levi blushed crimson, pinning Eren closer to the mattress and burying his face into the boy's neck. He moved his hips faster and Eren's head fell back against the mattress, sighing and groaning like Levi had wanted him to for months.

"Eren… _Shit_, so good, Eren, so damn _good, God_…" Levi rambled to himself, their bodies touching in every place on their body, Levi linking their fingers together on their right hands. "_Eren…_ Eren, promise me something."

Eren groaned out something that sound like Levi's name when Levi gave a particularly hard roll of his hips, but nonetheless he nodded his head.

"No matter what body part you lose after this, keep your right hand for me." And Eren stared at him, wondering when the mood changed to something so _different._

"Levi…"

"I… I can't stand to think about how I could lose you, and you could lose my touch… _Please_, Eren!" His eyes were glassy and Eren was shocked as he reached up, wiping away a tear that hung on his eyelashes.

"Levi… I _promise_ you, I _swear_ to you I will not die by anyone's hand but yours. Please don't cry,_please_." And Eren gasped as his release took him by surprise, tightening around Levi and shuttering at the shaky moan left Levi's lips. He rocked gently into the boy below him and Eren saw he was_actually _about to_ cry, oh,_ how much that broke Eren's heart…

When he pulled out he hugged him close and felt the tears fall to his neck, and he felt Levi try to pull away as to hide his face.

"Levi." He choked, trying to desperately catch his attention. When he finally did, he laughed a little, affectionately kissing the salty streaks on the Corporal's face. "I would _never_ think of leaving you that way, Levi. Only if you were forced to kill me would I die, I would die knowing that the person I love would still love me forever." And Levi let out a watery chuckle, kissing Eren softly.

"You don't understand what you're saying, do you? Shitty dog…" He let out a sigh and rested his forehead against Eren's "… I love you, too."

_As long as I can feel his heartbeat, my love shall not waver; for his heart is mine, and if he were to go, so would I. Your most precious, my most precious…_

Haha yeah that did not go where I thought it would. Oh well, sorry I took all day. I kept getting distracted.

When he said "…a certain someone taking notes on this." he meant Hanji, as you all probably assumed. She would just want to see what Eren was like while he was turned on hehe

Thanks for reading!


End file.
